


Just Out Of Her Reach

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Just Out Of Her Reach

**Team:** Snow

**Contribution #** 5 of 12

**Inspiration:** http://i.imgur.com/sBw1jUS.jpg

**Submission:** Drabble (107 words)

 

**Just Out Of Her Reach**

Regina stood there looking at the boy that she thought would heal her heart. She thought he was the path to her happy ending. But he was on the other side of the world now, or at least the town border.

All Regina ever wanted was to be happy. She didn’t understand why she wasn’t. She thought the curse would make her happy but it didn’t. She thought the boy, Owen, would make her happy but he was there just out of her reach.   

It seemed that true happiness would forever be out of her reach. It was the price she would have to pay for magic. 


End file.
